onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wetton
| affiliation = Ruluka Government; Wetton Pirates (former) | occupation = Mayor of Ruluka; Pirate captain (former) | jva = Jōji Nakata | 4kids eva = Mike Pollock | Funi eva = Vic Mignogna | bounty = 14,800,000 }} Wetton is the main antagonist of the anime-only Ruluka Island Arc. Appearance Wetton is an old, wrinkled man with red hair and beard, arranged into a so called "chin curtain" (hair and beard meet via whiskers, but facial hair above the chin is shaved off). He apparently has been using this style for at least 50 years. When he was younger, he had blue tattoos on his front, with a common cape. As of now, he wears a purple uniform similar to those of all his soldiers and his relatives. He walks with a cane that has a handle resembling a red bull's head - similar to the front-piece of his former pirate ship, the Tarielishin. Gallery Personality Wetton is a man who yearns for peace and safety, to the point of forfeiting his status as pirate in order to become a mayor. However, he still maintains his ruthlessness as a pirate, as he was tyrannical as the ruler of the island, though in a more comedic way than true evil, as he forced the citizens pay horrendous and silly taxes such as paying for eating food that has already been paid for. His ruthlessness to achieve peace of mind after a life of crimes is similar to Kuro. Abilities and Powers Weapons As a man in his 30's-40's (at the time of his burning down Ruluka), he used to be a person with high-level strength, fighting with a huge and decorative axe. At his current age, he wields a much smaller axe without much force behind his swings. Currently, due to his age, he is only able to fight using his , a mecha suit armed with two flamethrowers attached to the mechanical arms. The suit has fuel pumped into it by a team similar to the Dynamo Team. * : Wetton shoots his flames at his target when they are taken down by Flip's net. History He is a former pirate, who burned down Ruluka and then became its mayor, because he yearned for safety and power. He later funds Henzo's research, by putting up silly and exorbitant taxes, to complete the construction of the Rainbow Tower, so as to get access to the Rainbow Mist's treasures. He attempts to fight Luffy in a flame suit in the Rainbow Mist, but is swiftly and easily overpowered. With the protective seal on his suit destroyed, Wetton panics, throws a few bombs into the tower (now a horizontal passport into the Rainbow Mist) and runs away. He is confronted by Sanji, finished off by a mature Rapanui Pasqua, and then arrested. Trivia * His son, Flip, and grandson, Lake, both share his features. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates Category:Mayors Category:Axemen Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Ruluka Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists